The present invention relates to a holder for a card. In particular, it relates to an arrangement for retaining and releasing a data card.
Data cards take various forms and those used, for example, in cellular devices, may include passive memory cards (ie essentially a ROM), or an active processor card (ie capable of processing information internally within the card). An example of the latter is a smart card, which includes the memory implemented as an integrated circuit, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d, in which information is stored. The smart card may comprise a subscriber identity module (SIM). Also, in addition to the subscriber identity information, such as a subscriber telephone number, and personal identification number (PIN), the smart card may store for example, call charge information (ie a charge meter), a telephone number index, or false pin entries.
SIM cards are currently available in two sizes. The functionality of the SIM is the same for each, it is essentially that the physical dimensions are different. One is a credit card size SIM, and the other is a plug in SIM about 15 mm by 20 mm.
Other active processor cards include expansion cards which typically provide a communication device with additional functions, such as a modem function, or provide a driver for an external device (for example video cards, printer cards).
One type of expansion card is a PCMCIA card (personal computer memory card international association). This card, and the device to which it is to be connected, are provided with connectors complying with the PCMCIA standard. The connector of the electronic (communication) device is a male connector (ie it has connector pins) and the card connector is a female connector (ie it has conductor barrels). When the PCMCIA card is connected with the PCMCIA connection of the electronic device, an electric coupling is formed between the connector pins and their corresponding conductor sockets. The PCMCIA standard defines the usual functions for each connector pin and corresponding conductor socket. Consequently, for example in an application where the PCMCIA connection is implemented in a personal computer, each data line in the data bus of the computer is connected to one connector pin in the PCMCIA. Further, at least some of the address and control lines are forward to the connector.
The main faces of the PCMCIA cards are of similar size to a credit card (85.6 mm by 54 mm), but the thickness may be 3.3 mm (type I), 5.0 mm (type II) or 10.5 mm (type III). Essentially, the PCMCIA cards are connected with an electronic device as an {fraction (8/16)} bit I/O connection or memory. The card complying with the PCMCIA standard has a memory area which may be read by the electronic device and contains information for identifying the card (ie an information member data filexe2x80x94card information member, CIS).
Mobile station applications have been developed, particularly in connection with portable data processors (laptop PCs, hand held communication devices such as palm top PCs etc), in which at least the transmitter/receiver unit of the mobile station is arranged in PCMCIA standard card form. One such communication device is Nokia""s cellular card phone. This comprises a micro-controller (MCU) for controlling the operation of the card. The microcontroller comprises, for example, a processor, a memory (RAM, ROM), and input output lines for connecting the microcontroller with the other electronics of the card. Further, an external memory, such as a SIM, can be connected to the micro-controller via an integral SIM card reader in the transceiver unit. The card is an autonomous cellular transceiver and comprises all the components which would be found in the transceiver of a conventional radio telephone.
Traditional data card holders include compartments having their full face open to the user, and slots into which the card is inserted longitudinally.
Compartments with their full face open to the user provide easy access to the card when it needs to be removed, and avoid the need to a complicated ejector. However, with the card removed, the open face of the card reader exposes components of the electronic apparatus to outside elements, such as dust and moisture. Further it restricts the component layout possibilities of the electronic device of which the holder forms a part, as a space the size of the user""s finger must always be accessible to the user.
Generally, in slot type card holders a portion of the card is made accessible to the user so that he can grip the card to remove it from the slot. However, again miniaturisation of the device is restricted. WO/13952 shows a radio with one such design. This radio has a card slot in its radio portion. The slot is closed by a battery portion of the radio, which also has a groove for receiving the part of the card which protrudes from the slot for the user to grip. Removal of the card is a two stage action. Firstly, the battery portion is removed from the radio portion, and secondly the user grips the protruding part of the card and pulls it out of the slot.
Another slot type data card holder has a partial open face at one end enough for the users finger to be inserted to pull the card out. An example of this can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,234.
Other designs of card holder avoid the need for accessibility of the card by the user when in its holder, by providing an ejector mechanism. For example, the apparatus in GB 22 51 505 is provided with a chip card reader ejector knob which the user slides to eject the card from the chip card reader. This card slot is protected from external elements by the battery pack, and access to the card is provided by a multistage action. Furthermore, the ejector mechanism increases the depth of the holder.
According to the present invention there is provided a data card holder comprising a housing defining an aperture for receiving a card; and a cover movable with respect to the housing between a closed position in which it prevents removal of the card from the housing, and an open position in which it allows removal of the card from the housing wherein the holder further comprises an ejector coupled to the cover for ejecting the card from the housing when the cover is moved to the open position.
Such a data card holder has a compact design. Further, the coupling of the ejector and cover simplifies removal of the card from the aperture, as the card is accessible by the single action of opening the cover. These advantages are further enhanced when the ejector and cover are directly connected.
Preferably, the ejector comprises a stop for limiting the longitudinal movement of the card when the cover is in the closed position. Such a stop enables the card to be positively located. Also, along with the cover, this stop maintains the card in the correct position, and provides shock absorption if the holder is knocked or dropped.
Desirably, the holder comprises a component which is multifunctional. For example, the stop may also provide the functions of ejecting the card and/or shock absorption and/or a link with the cover. This reduces the number of components required in the holder and consequently makes the holder easier to assemble, smaller, cheaper and more durable.
Preferably, the cover is pivotally linked to the housing, as this can reduce the size of the holder further. This is especially true when the pivot point is near the ejector.
Further reduction in the number of parts required is provided if the cover is resiliently biased towards the closed position, as this avoids the need for catches etc to maintain the cover in the closed position.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an interface for a communication device comprising a holder of the present invention and a connector for the transfer of data between the card and the communication device. Preferably the connector is fixed to the housing to improve durability.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a communication device comprising such an interface.
In one embodiment of the invention, the communication device comprises a user interface, and is arranged to receive an RF card and transfer data between the RF card and the user interface. This device can be used, for example, in different radio systems by changing the RF card.
Preferably, the cover forms part of the cover of the interface or communication device, as this improves compactness further.